


A Cordova's Sanity

by MissyMae33



Category: Call of Cthulhu: Path of Perdition (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: Sybil Cordova is in a thicket hiding from someone with her friends. Are her friends really there the whole time, or somewhere different, without her knowing?She can't tell.
Relationships: Sybil Cordova & James O' Connel, Sybil Cordova & Kit Sullivan, Sybil Cordova & Mason Allen, Sybil Cordova & Sunil Pandey
Kudos: 8





	A Cordova's Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fan fiction from Internet Remix's Call of Cthulhu campaign, Path Of Perdition where Sybil Cordova, the most sane person there, is not at the moment, the most sane. At least it's better than everyone else in her group.  
> Hope ya like it!

The crescendo and thunder of the footsteps of the 1920’s Disaster Gang rang out through te forest, crinkling every little leaf weaved in the mud and orphaned sticks in their path. The short and silenced breathes from running was common from the past hour of running. They were trying their hardest to escape what they had seen. From  _ who _ they had seen, in the dead of night.

Lester. Lester Goodman. Lester Goodman had found them.

Kit Sullivan.

Sunil Pandey.

James O’ Connel.

Sybil Cordova.

Mason Allen.

_ Everybody, like flies in a cultist’s spider’s web. _

The forest was dark, just as dark as their lives were. The moment they woke up in the desert alone, things went out like a light. They knew why after so much turmoil and treacherous journey, and they also knew that they weren’t to blame, not the suspects in this heck of a ride.

Mason hid behind a tree, frantically looking back while trying to catch a breath. He saw the figure of Lester Goodman searching around for them. A shuddering grin plastered on his face, beamy eyes searching around for them. Mason took a breath and started to walk away to keep going, when a twig caught his ankle and he tripped.

“Mason!!” Kit hissed at him. “Get your a- just get up!!”

Lesters neck snapped and turned toward Mason, starting to walk toward him, which became a run after a few seconds.

“Now now, Mr. Allen. This game of hide and seek is getting rather boring. Why don’t you all come out?”

“Mason! Get out of here!!” James said, running toward Lester, gun drawn, yelling at the others to leave. Everyone darted out, and the light from James’ gun lit the forest as shots rang out. James soon ran back in a panic.

“Ugh, I couldn’t land a darn hit on him!! What the he-” James said as he suddenly stopped, his eyes locked on something ahead. There was many bear traps sprinkling all the crinkly leaves and sharp twigs in a cleared out area, free of trees, stocked with everything in between.

“Bear traps…” Sunil said, just as shocked as everyone else, following James’ gaze.

“How are we gonna get past…?” Sybil said, worryingly clinging to James like a shy child with its mother. She was given some strange looks.

“We just have to ber very,  _ very _ careful. Follow my lead.” Kit said, stepping in front of everyone else, becoming line leader in this prison of a forest.

Kit wobbled his way across the whole minefield of bear traps, wiping the sweat off of hid brow, gesturing for the others to come forward. Everyone finagled their way across without any problems.  _ Except… _

**_SNAP!_ **

“SUNIL!!” Mason silently yelped.

“It didn’t hit me, I’m okay!!” Sunil said, running the rest of the way across, putting his hands out to Mason as if to reach for him. “I’m fine, please, let’s go on, I’m sure he heard that.” Sunil said, trying to breathe. Everyone shook their heads and went on.

Everyone fast yet steadily walked on, trying to calm themselves. Sunil and Mason tried to look strong for their friends, but wouldn’t stop shaking and crying. Their tears and sniffles soon spread to everyone else.

Walking in a dark path blurred by tears, everyone trucked on. Hoping, praying, for a better outcome to everything.

_ Whiz!  _

Something flew by everyone’s heads, something stuck straight on the tree in front of them. Kit carefully looked closer; A poisonous dart was stuck to the tree.

“Get out of here!” Kit said, rushing around said tree. Everyone followed him again, ducking and moving in zig zags trying not to get hit.

Soon, Mason let out a yelp. Everyone turned to him, eyes wide and legs ready to run over to help him.

“Ugh, stupid spider!! Sorry, a brown spider bit me.” Mason said, catching up to everyone else.

“Lord, what is wrong with you?! Why would you make us wo-” Kit was interrupted by yet another brown spider that had landed on his waving hand, and bit him.

He let out a sharp breath, and sucked on it. 

“I’ve got bandages and medicine, let’s keep going, I’ll patch us up when we stop.” Kit said, helping the others along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not seeing Lester for about two hours of walking through this think forest helped everyone catch a breath ad calm down after that chase. Time ticked by, and with every breath everyone took, the forest hissed with the rustling of leaves overhead.

Soon, the edge of the forest came around, and there stood a little barn, enough to settle for the night. Everyone let out a sigh, some even tears of relief as they ran towards the barn, swung its big door open, adn plopped down on some hay.

“Is everybody okay…?” Sybil said as everyone had a few minutes to cry a few more tears and get the last sudders down their spine out of them.

“Forget about me, are  _ you _ okay, Sybil?” James asked holding his chest to steady his air a little.

“Heh, of course I’m okay.” Sybil said smiling that was a little too wide for the given situation. She ran up to him to hug him.

She kind of fell into him, as if he wasn’t even there. He was soft and light as air. Everyone joined in, but Sybil felt so numb that she didn’t feel it  _ at all _ .

“Man, you guys suck at hugs. It’s like you aren’t even here touching me.” Sybil said, choking out the words and tears streaming down her face.

Everyone chuckled, so in sync and in the same tone and key, almost as if it was only one person. One  _ specific _ person…

“Yes, yes, Miss Cordova. You keep telling yourself that.”

…

The crescendo and thunder of Sybil Cordova’s footsteps rang out through the forest, crinkling every little leaf weaved in the mud and orphaned sticks in her path. The short and silenced breathes from running was common from the past hour of running. She was trying their hardest to escape what she had seen. From  _ who _ she had seen, in the dead of night.

Lester. Lester Goodman. Lester Goodman had found them.

Kit Sullivan.

Sunil Pandey.

James O’ Connel.

Sybil Cordova.

Mason Allen.

_ Everybody, like flies in a cultist’s spider’s web… died. _

Nobody but Sybil remained…

James had tried to fight Lester when he stole James’ gun and killed him with it.

Sunil had got his leg caught in a bear trap and bled out.

Kit and Mason got hit with the poisonous darts and died.

And Sybil… she lost herself watching all of her friends drop dead in front of her. She never wanted to believe what happened… she never wanted to see it…

_ So she didn’t. _

_ Everyone is still alive. _

_ Everyone is fine in the barn. _

_ Sybil is fine… _

_ She’s fine… _

_ She’s... _

_ Well, that’s spoilers. _

_ Until next time, _

_ Cthulhu Fhtagn~  _

  
  



End file.
